Get Well Soon
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Yoongi tahu ada yang salah dengan kondisi Jimin hari ini meskipun bocah Busan itu mencoba menutupinya dengan menghindarinya. Jadi saat mereka tiba di Macau dan Jimin yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Yoongi bersumpah akan merawat kekasih bodohnya itu. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


**.**

 **Get Well Soon.**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **Summary :**

Yoongi tahu ada yang salah dengan kondisi Jimin hari ini meskipun bocah Busan itu mencoba menutupinya dengan menghindarinya. Jadi saat mereka tiba di Macau dan Jimin yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit, Yoongi bersumpah akan merawat kekasih bodohnya itu.

 **.**

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! TYPOs! Review Juseyo

* * *

.

.

.

Sekali lagi Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jimin yang menggunakan sweater tebal dibalik _flanel_ kuningnya. Meskipun terus menerus menebar senyum menawannya dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Yoongi yakin Jimin tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Kemarin malam Yoongi dan Jimin baru saja bertengkar. Masalah sepele, sebenarnya. Namun Yoongi yang memaksa dan Jimin yang terus berbohong membuat segalanya menjadi semakin rumit. Kemarin malam saat mereka melakukan latihan untuk Wings Tour di Macau, Yoongi menyadari Jimin yang tidak seaktif dari biasanya. Kekasih bocahnya terlihat pucat dan lemas. Awalnya Yoongi pikir Jimin hanya kelelahan, namun saat Jimin tidak menari dengan maksimal, Yoongi tahu Jimin sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Jadi, saat mereka beristirahat, Yoongi segera menghampiri Jimin yang duduk sendirian di pojok ruangan dan berjongkok di depannya. Tanpa sepatah katapun menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Jimin, mengecek panas tubuh kekasihnya. Jimin panik saat merasakan tangan Yoongi pada keningnya dan segera menghindar. Menghasilkan raut tidak suka dengan alis yang bertaut kesal di wajah cantik Yoongi.

"Tubuhmu panas, Jimin."

Jimin menggeleng, "Hanya perasaanmu saja, _hyung_. Kita baru selesai latihan, sudah pasti suhu tubuhku akan naik."

"Suhu tubuh yang naik saat sedang latihan dengan panas tubuh saat sedang sakit itu berbeda. Kau mencoba membodohiku, huh?"

"Tidak, _hyung_. Bukan begitu. Aku sungguhan tidak apa-apa," Jimin melihat Namjoon dan member lain yang kembali berkumpul untuk melanjutkan latihan di tengah ruangan. "Ayo, kita harus kembali berlatih demi memberikan yang terbaik kepada Army."

Jimin bangkit berdiri, namun Yoongi menahan lengannya dan merasakan panas tubuh Jimin lagi. "Kau sakit, Jimin. Jangan memaksakan tubuhmu. Aku tidak suka."

Jimin memberikan senyum menenangkannya pada Yoongi dan melepas genggaman kekasihnya pada lengannya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Percaya padaku. Sekarang ayo kita latihan."

Yoongi ingin kembali berdebat dengan Jimin, namun Seokjin yang memanggilnya dan berteriak agar cepat menyelesaikan dan lekas pulang membuat Yoongi mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin Seokjin benar, lebih baik Yoongi segera bergabung agar latihan mereka dapat selesai lebih cepat.

Ya, Yoongi pikir Jimin akan langsung istirahat begitu mereka pulang ke _dorm_. Namun melihat bocah itu bermain dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung membuat Yoongi menjadi kesal. Dan kali ini Yoongi tidak menerima bantahan apapun dari Jimin dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Jimin! Aku menyuruhmu istirahat!" Yoongi membentak. Melihat tidak suka kearah tiga _magnae_ yang malah bermain _game_ dengan laptop mereka masing-masing.

"Sebentar lagi, _hyung_. Taehyung dan Jungkook mengajakku bermain."

Mendengar respon Jimin yang begitu santai membuat kesabaran Yoongi habis. Bagaimana bisa bocah ini lebih memilih menemani Taehyung dan Jungkook bermain _game_ namun mengabaikan kondisi tubuhnya. Yoongi akan mencoba mengerti dan mengalah untuk latihan mereka. Tapi ini hanyalah sebuah _game_ yang masih bisa mereka mainkan besok-besok.

Dengan kesal, Yoongi menekan tombol _power_ di laptop Jimin. Membuat laptop pria Busan itu gelap dan menyisakan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua dalam ruang _game_ mereka.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa dimatikan?!" Itu Taehyung, terdengar begitu kesal melihat Yoongi yang menekan tombol _power_ di laptop Jimin.

"Yoongi _hyung_ tidak seru!" Itu Jungkook, dengan suara kekanakannya yang menggemaskan. Namun tidak cukup menggemasakan saat ini untuk mengalihkan emosi Yoongi.

"Tidur, Jimin. Kita harus berangkat besok ke Macau dan aku tidak mau kau sakit saat konser kita nanti." Yoongi mengabaikan ungkapan protes yang dikeluarkan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook, memilih untuk menarik Jimin agar segera beristirahat dengan baik di kamarnya.

Namun, diluar dugaan, Jimin yang merasa terganggu dengan afeksi Yoongi menepis lengan kurus yang mencoba menariknya. " _Hyung_ , sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tidur kalau aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku, aku bukan anak-anak lagi!" Tanpa Jimin sadari, suaranya naik satu oktaf, membuat Yoongi mundur satu langkah. Bahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook ikut terdiam, tidak menyangka Jimin akan meninggikan suaranya seperti itu.

"B-Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau jatuh sakit besok! Aku tdak peduli!" dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga _magnae_ yang sibuk dengan _game_ mereka.

.

.

.

Mungkin Yoongi bisa berteriak tidak peduli dengan begitu lantangnya kemarin malam. Berpura-pura menunjukan wajah _stoic_ nya di bandara. Atau bersikap tidak peduli dengan memeluk dirinya sendiri yang kedinginan. Namun begitu melihat Jimin yang bahkan tidak mampu berjalan sendiri, Yoongi benar-benar khawatir.

Tidak ada yang tahu, tentu saja. Sebagian wajahnya terhalang topi dan masker, namun ekor matanya berkali-kali melirik kearah Jimin yang sedang dibantu _security_ dan manajer _hyung_ untuk sekedar berjalan keluar bandara.

Begitu semua member masuk ke dalam mobil, Yoongi buru-buru mengambil posisi di sebelah Jimin. _Persetan_ dengan teriakan tidak pedulinya kemarin malam, ataupun rasa kesal yang ia simpan semalaman. Keadaan Jimin dengan wajah pucat lebih penting sekarang.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja? Katakan padaku bagian mana yang sakit." Yoongi mengusap peluh di dahi Jimin, lalu dengan lembut menyisir helai pirang itu kebelakang.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Yoongi pada dirinya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan Jimin hanya ingin berada di pelukan Yoongi saat ini. Jadi Jimin membawa kepalanya bersandar pada dada Yoongi, merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan disana dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang sempit itu. "Kepalaku berdenyut sakit, _hyung_."

Suara Jimin terdengar begitu lemah, bahkan nyaris berbisik. Yoongi mendekap kepala Jimin yang bersandar di dadanya. Dengan lembut memberikan usapan pada puncak kepalanya sambil sesekali memijat pelan, berharap denyutan di kepala Jimin berkurang.

"Merasa agak baikan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, memastikan Jimin berada pada kondisi ternyamannya.

Jimin mengangguk. Kehangatan tubuh Yoongi dan usapan serta pijatan lembut pada kepalanya membuatnya mengantuk. "Aku ingin tidur, _hyung_."

"Hm, kalau begitu tidurlah." Yoongi menyamankan posisinya, tetap dengan tangan yang aktif memijat kepala Jimin, membuat kekasihnya terlelap dalam hitungan menit.

.

.

.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya setelah mengunjungi rumah sakit. Dokter menyuruhnya untuk istirahat yang cukup dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk konser mereka kali ini. Itu artinya Jimin tidak bisa memberikan penampilannya yang terbaik di hadapan para Army kali ini. Dan hal itu cukup menggangu pikiran Jimin dan membuatnya sedih.

Mungkin berendam air hangat dan segera tidur dapat membuat kondisi Jimin lebih baik esok hari. Jadi, Jimin segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Lalu keluar lima belas menit kemudian hanya untuk menemukan Yoongi yang berbaring di sisi tempat tidurnya. Alis Jimin mengernyit bingung. Jimin yakin dirinya tidak salah masuk kamar dan tidak ada siapapun di dalam kamarnya sebelum Jimin pergi mandi.

"Jangan memandang kekasihmu seolah diirnya itu hantu, Park Jimin. Aku meminta kunci cadangan dari pihak resepsionis tadi. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan bocah bodoh yang sedang sakit sepertimu tidur sendirian."

Yoongi bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu meraih handuk di leher Jimin untuk diusapkan pada rambut pirang itu. "Duduk di situ. Aku akan mengeringkan rambutmu dan kita segera tidur."

Jimin hanya menurut saat Yoongi menuntunnya untuk duduk di depan meja rias. Melihat kekasihnya dari pantulan cermin yang begitu cekatan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_. Dada Jimin menghangat menyadari Yoongi yang memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut seharian ini. Namun, bayangan dirinya yang membantah Yoongi kemarin malam datang tiba-tiba. Membuat Jimin merasa bersalah karena tidak mendengarkan kekasihnya.

" _Hyung_ , maaf aku mengabaikan ucapanmu kemarin malam."

Yoongi menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan melihat Jimin melalui pantulan cermin di depan mereka. Mencoba mencari bola mata kekasihnya hanya untuk menemukan perasaan bersalah yang kental.

Yoongilah yang pertama memutus kontak mata mereka dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia ingin rambut Jimin cepat kering agar mereka dapat cepat tidur. "Sudahlah, Jimin. Lagipula hal itu sudah lewat."

Jimin tampak ingin membalas, namun gerakan Yoongi yang menyimpan _hair dryer_ ke dalam laci membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah, rambutmu sudah kering, ayo sekarang kita tidur."

Yoongi berbaring di satu sisi ranjang, menunggu Jimin untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya. "Jimin, aku tidak mau sakitmu semakin parah. Ayo kemari dan tidur."

Jimin kembali tersenyum saat melihat kekasihnya yang memberikan perhatiannya lewat caranya sendiri. Perlahan, Jimin membawa dirinya berbaring di sebelah Yoongi, melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang Yoongi. Lalu meraih tangan Yoongi untuk diletakan di helai pirangnya dan kepalanya di atas dada Yoongi.

"Aku ingin tidur di dadamu dengan dirimu yang mengusap rambutku, seperti saat di mobil tadi. Bolehkan, _hyung_?"

Dan kalian pikir siapa Yoongi yang bisa menolak permintaan kekasihnya di kala sakit seperti ini? Oh jangankan saat sakit, bahkan kalau Jimin sehat-sehat saja saat ini yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya merona malu dan bergumam kecil, tanda dirinya kesal, namun tetap mendekap Jimin dalam pelukan hangatnya dan terlelap berdua sampai pagi.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo semuanya, syubsyubchim balik lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang dari permukaan. Well, tahun akhir universitas benar-benar menyita waktu. Dan syubysub sempat kehilangan _mood_ untuk menulis akhir-akhir ini, padahal ide yang berkeliaran sangat banyak ( _dying_ ). Meskipun _mood_ nya ilang-ilangan, semoga _feel_ di fanfic ini dapet, ya. _I tried to collect my mood again_ , sedikit demi sedikit. Terus semoga _uri_ Jimin _ie_ cepet sembuh, jangan sakit-sakit lagi. Bikin sedih aja.

 _AND CONGRATULATIONS FOR URI BANGTAN_ UNTUK _AMERICAN MUSIC AWARD_ NYA _, ELLEN SHOW_ NYA _, UNICEF CHARITY_ NYA _AND OTHERS UPCOMING WESTERN THINGY_ YANG MUNGKIN DITAWARIN KE MEREKA. Entah itu _collab_ , kerjasama, _talkshow_ , dll. Semoga _uri_ Bangtan semakin sukses dan sehat selalu!

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
